


Waking

by Shipsterella



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: I don't move or breathe too loudly for fear of waking her and this being the end.





	Waking

I awaken first and I'm instantly flooded with the memories of last night, our first night together. I watch the exquisite creature clinging to me, so peaceful in sleep, so relaxed, so perfect. 

I wait.

I don't move or breathe too loudly for fear of waking her and this being the end. It's agony, not knowing if she'll remain happy once she realizes who she's wrapped around, once she realizes it's me.

She stirs, stretches, and smiles sleepily. Her big, beautiful eyes open and twinkle in complete delight.

"You don't know. You can't possibly know."

"I can and I do."


End file.
